Pesta Tengah Malam
by Madam-Fain
Summary: Jika, dan hanya jika, Sasuke dan Neji ditakdirkan menjadi adik-abang, kemudian melakukan jurit malam untuk membuktikan hantu. Apakah mereka berhasil menemukan keberadaan roh halus tersebut? Apa malah ketemu Naruto yang cosplay jadi pocong, Itachi yang cosplay jadi mba kunti? Atau mereka sebenarnya hanya dua orang delusional?
**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuman pinjem karakternya.

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, bukan yaoi

 **Sinopsis:** Jika, dan hanya jika, Sasuke dan Neji ditakdirkan menjadi adik-abang, kemudian melakukan jurit malam untuk membuktikan hantu. Apakah mereka berhasil menemukan keberadaan roh halus tersebut? Apa malah ketemu Naruto yang cosplay jadi pocong, Itachi yang cosplay jadi mba kunti? Atau, atau, atau hanya karangan otak mereka saja yang senang berdelusi? Naah.

* * *

 **PESTA TENGAH MALAM**

Suara klik pelan jendela yang tercongkel mendesis di keheningan malam. Sesosok tubuh perlahan mengangkat daun jendela itu ke atas hingga terbuka lebar. Dihelanya tubuhnya, dengan mulus ia mendarat di atas karpet beludru mahal berwarna biru lembut yang tidak terlihat warnanya di tengah gelapnya malam. Sosok itu diam mematung. Memasang telinganya, mendengarkan setiap suara di sekitarnya. Hening. Dibiasakan matanya untuk memandang di kegelapan total ruangan itu.

Kuk kuk. Kuk kuk.

Suara burung hantu di luar membahana, menimbulkan kesan menyeramkan. Sosok itu mulai berjalan, perlahan, perlahan, tanpa menimbulkan suara. Matanya mulai terbiasa dengan kegelapan. Ruangan itu luas. Perabotan mahal tertata di dalamnya. Perapian yang bersih dan tidak terpakai, lemari hias besar penuh porselen, guci _medium size_ , jam kuno besar dengan bingkai emasnya, dan lukisan seorang wanita yang sedang menyulam. Di satu sisi ruangan itu terdapat pintu menuju ke ruangan lain. Sosok itu bergerak mendekati pintu. Jam kuno besar berbunyi tepat ketika ia menyentuh tuas pintu, suaranya menggema, terdengar begitu mengerikan di tengah malam. Sosok itu memaki pelan, kaget akan suara jam besar tersebut. Jam satu malam. Semua penghuni rumah pasti tengah tertidur lelap sekarang. Diraihnya kembali tuas pintu yang tadi terlepas dari pegangan tangannya, tinggal keluar dari ruangan ini, berjalan lurus ke depan, dia bisa masuk ke kamarnya.

Serr... Angin berhembus pelan di punggungnya. Rasanya dingin. Sosok itu memutar tubuh, mencari asal sang angin.

"Ya, ampun!" Katanya pelan sambil menepuk keningnya. Dia berjingkat menuju jendela yang lupa ia tutup. Sosok itu tersenyum lebar, "Bego banget sih!" Katanya memaki diri sendiri.

Serr...Lagi-lagi sentuhan dingin hinggap di punggungnya. Dia terdiam, membeku di kegelapan. Bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri.

 _Di belakang, kan, gak ada jendela._ Pikirnya dalam hati.

Serr... Angin kembali membelai punggunggnya, kali ini jantungnya berdetak makin cepat, berlomba dengan getaran tangannya.

Srek, srek...Suara sesuatu yang di seret di atas lantai.

Srek, srek...Suara itu terdengar jelas di belakangnya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja suara itu menghilang.

 _Kok hilang?_ Sosok itu kembali bertanya dalam hati.

Jantungnya tidak karuan sekarang. Penginnya sih berbalik, melihat apa yang sebenarnya ada di belakangnya. Tetapi rupanya keberaniannya tidak memadai.

Srek, srek...Tiba-tiba saja suara itu terdengar kembali. Pelan tapi pasti mengarah kepada dirinya.

 _Oh my God!_ Sosok itu panik sekarang. Hembusan angin makin terasa di kulitnya, naik ke tengkuknya, dan...

"GYAAAAA! GYAAAA! TOLONG!" Teriakan super besar keluar dari mulutnya. "BUNDA, AYAH! TOLONG!"

Satu menit kemudian terdengar suara gaduh dari luar ruangan. pintu menjeblak terbuka, silau cahaya lampu menerangi ruangan.

"Ada, ap-Sasuke?" Suara seorang wanita bertanya kaget, namanya Mikoto, omong-omong.

"Apa-apaan sih kamu, Sasuke?" Kali ini suara berat seorang pria bertanya. Eh, yang ditanya Cuma gemetaran.

"Dari mana, kamu? Malam-malam begini kok pakai baju pergi?" Wanita itu kini bertanya marah. Sosok yang dipanggil Sasuke itu membalik tubuhnya, sejak berteriak tadi dia belum mengubah posisi tubuhnya yang membelakangi pintu dan kedua orang tuanya. Keringat dingin tampak membasahi wajahnya.

"Bu, bunda, ada hantu." Sasuke berkata pelan, kedua orang tuanya menatapnya bingung. Keheningan selama satu menit menyusul.

"Ngomong apa sih, kamu?" Ada nada marah dalam ucapan ayahnya. Namanya Hiashi, omong-omong.

"Ada apaan sih?" Sebuah suara menyela sebelum Sasuke bisa menjawab. Cowok setinggi seratus tujuh puluh lima sentimeter berdiri di balik pintu. Sasuke menatap cowok yang sedang menunggu jawaban itu, tapi lebih memilih mengacuhkannya.

"Bener, Yah, Sasuke gak bohong kok!"

"Kamu mau nyari alasan saja, ya?" Sekarang ibu yang bicara. Sasuke menggeleng cepat.

"Sumpah bunda, Sasuke gak bohong!"

"Ada apa sih?" Cowok yang tak lain dan tak bukan kakak Sasuke itu kembali bertanya.

"Terus, darimana malam-malam begini kamu baru pulang?" Ibunya bertanya lagi, tidak menggubris pertanyaan anak pertamanya yang sedang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung.

"Ini, ini dari rumah Naruto. Tapi bunda, tadi emang beneran ada hantu!" Sasuke masih tetap yakin dengan ucapannya.

"Hahaha! Buahahaha!" kakak Sasuke tertawa keras, mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi. "Noh, ada hantu di belakang elu tuh!" katanya, menunjuk jendela di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya jengkel.

"Diam, Neji! Sana masuk kamar!" Ayah berkata pelan, tapi efeknya dahsyat _man_! Neji, dengan sedikit manyun berbalik kembali ke kamarnya. Sasuke tersenyum senang.

"Sasuke, mulai besok sampai minggu depan, kamu bersihin pekarangan!" Ayah berkata lagi, "Ini hukuman buat kamu karena pulang kemalaman!"

Sasuke sudah mau membantah, tapi ibu menatapnya galak.

"Iya deh," katanya menyerah.

 **XXXXX**

* * *

Sasuke menarik selimutnya sampai ke dagu., berusaha mengusir dingin yang menyergap tubuhnya. Baru sesaat dia kembali tidur, tindihan berat menekan tubuhnya. Sebuah suara yang disetel maksimal membuatnya terbangun.

"Bangun penakut!" Neji berteriak persis di telinga Sasuke.

"Arrrrgghh!" Sasuke mendorong kakaknya sekuat tenaga. Neji tertawa.

"Bangun! Ntar dibawa lari hantu loh!" Neji mengejek.

"Apaan sih? Pergi sana! Gua ngantuk tahu! Gak ada kerjaan lain yah, Lu?" Kebiasaan gua-elu Sasuke keluar jika sedang kesal dengan kakaknya.

"Dipanggil ayah, tuh. Katanya sudah waktunya..." Neji menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Apa?"

"Ya bersihin pekarangan lah! Masa' ketemu hantu! Yuhuuu!" Neji melesat pergi sebelum adiknya bisa membalasnya.

Sasuke menatap kesal kepergian kakaknya. Dengan malas dia turun dari tempat tidurnya, dan dengan pandangan ngiler dia menatap tempat tidurnya.

"Sasuke!" Suara keras ayahnya menyadarkan Sasuke, dengan enggan dia mulai keluar.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Sasuke sudah berada di pekarangan villa sambil memegang sapu lidi. Sasuke beserta keluarganya memang lagi berlibur, mengistirahatkan pikiran dan tubuh sejenak dari penatnya kehidupan perkotaan.

"Huh, sialan!" Sasuke mengeluh. "Hantu sialan!" Dengan asal Sasuke menyapu daun-daun gugur dari pohon nangka di sebelahnya.

"Masih kotor, nih!" Suara nakal Neji terdengar. Sasuke mengacuhkannya. "Deuu, marah nih?" Neji mendekati Sasuke, masih belum menyerah. "Ngapain lu ke rumah Naruto? Rumahnya kan di pusat kota."

"Berisik! Sana pergi!" Sasuke akhirnya bereaksi.

"Pantes aja lu pulang kemaleman, jarak nih gunung ke pusat kota kan dua jam." Neji masih menyerocos, sekakan tak mendengar ucapan adiknya. Sasuke kembali mengacuhkannya. "Eh, hantunya kayak apa, sih?" Neji masih belum menyerah, dan kali ini upayanya berhasil. Sasuke langsung membalik badan.

"Bang Neji percaya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan muka sumringah.

Neji menatapnya sedikit kaget. "Iya, tapi muka lu jangan gitu dong! Ngeri gua liatnya!"

"Oke, aku ceritain deh!" Sasuke nyengir bahagia.

Selama sepuluh menit Sasuke sibuk menceritakan 'kisahnya' tadi malam pada Neji. Ekspresi wajahnya serius, kadang sedikit lebay. Persis seperti mantan prajurit perang dunia yang berhasil selamat dari maut.

"Kok aneh, ya?" Neji berkomentar.

"Apanya yang aneh? Aku serius tahu!" Sasuke kesal.

"Iya, maksud gua kenapa gak dari dulu aja tuh hantu muncul?"

"Mana ku tahu!" Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Neji diam berpikir.

"Kita kan udah sering ke sini kalau liburan," ucap Neji.

"Apanya yang sering! Baru dua kali sama sekarang tahu! Nih villa kan baru di beli ayah!" Sasuke menyanggah.

"Oh, iya ya. Baru dua kali sama sekarang. Lupa gua."

"Payah!" Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan menghina.

"Yak!" Neji tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya.

"Jangan bikin kaget dong!" Sasuke marah sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Kita buktikan!" Ucap Neji tanpa mempedulikan seruan marah adiknya.

"Apa?"

"Ya hantunya, bego!"

"Hah, gimana caranya?"

"Kita tidur di ruangan itu malam ini!"

"Hah?"

 **XXXXX**

* * *

Neji dan Sasuke berjalan pelan di dalam kegelapan. Satu dua kali mereka berhenti, mendengarkan kalau-kalau kedua orang tua mereka bangun. Neji memberi isyarat dengan menyikut pelan adiknya supaya mengikutinya, dengan enggan Sasuke berjalan. Sebenarnya dia malas, lebih tepatnya sih takut. Tapi tengsin bo! Dikatain penakut sama Neji. Tidak-tidak-tidak, dia tidak mau menistakan dirinya di hadapan kakaknya. Teringat kembali percakapannya tadi pagi ketika kakaknya mengusulkan ide gilanya pada Sasuke.

"Ah, penakut lu! Masa gak berani?"

"Bukannya gak berani, tapi males!" Sasuke berbohong.

"Males? Situ oke?" Neji mengejek.

"Iya, aku males!" Sasuke masih mengeles.

"Beu!" Neji mencibir dengan tatapan menghina, tidak percaya dengan ucapan adiknya.

"Oke, oke! Aku mau!" Sasuke akhirnya menyerah di bawah tatapan menghina kakaknya. Dan jadilah sekarang mereka berjalan-jalan tengah malam.

Neji tiba-tiba berhenti. Sasuke menabrak kakaknya.

"Apa sih?" Bisik Sasuke kesal.

"Sstt..Kita udah nyampe." Neji menarik tuas pintu. Sasuke masuk mengikutinya. Di dalam ruangan jauh lebih gelap. Neji berjalan ke arah jendela. Membelah dua cahaya bulan yang masuk sedikit dari jendela.

"Idupin lampu, ya?" Sasuke sedikit gemetar. Neji berbalik. Walaupun dalam ruangan itu gelap, Sasuke seolah bisa melihat tatapan menghina kakaknya. "Iya, iya! Gak jadi!" Sasuke menyerah.

"Sini," Neji memberi isyarat adiknya agar mengikutinya. Neji duduk di sebelah lemari berisi porselen, Sasuke mengikuti. Dari titik ini mereka bisa melihat leluasa ke jendela dan ke pintu masuk ruangan.

"Lu bilang hantunya dari belakang, kan? Dari arah pintu?" Neji bertanya pelan.

"Iya,"

"Sip kalau begitu," Neji berkata puas, "Kita bisa lihat jelas dari sini."

Dua puluh menit telah berlalu sejak jam kuno besar berdentang dua belas kali. Sasuke mulai gelisah, sekitar empat puluh menit lagi waktu akan mencapai jam satu malam. Pada jam itulah hantu yang Sasuke maksud muncul kemarin.

Sasuke memindai sekeliling ruangan, mengedarkan pandangannya perlahan. Lukisan wanita yang sedang menyulam jadi terasa lebih menakutkan di kala malam. Wanita itu memakai daster biru dan duduk di atas kursi goyang. Rajutannya yang setengah selesai tergelar di pangkuannya. Benang wol panjang menjuntai ke lantai.

"Heh!" Neji menyikut adiknya yang tengah terpana menatap lukisan.

"Hah?" Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan bodoh, mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Kenapa Lu?"

"Gak kenapa-kenapa." Sasuke menjawab.

Mereka terdiam kembali selama sepuluh menit. Tiba-tiba saja Neji tertawa.

"Ngapain ketawa? Kayak orang gila aja!" Sasuke bertanya heran, sedikit takut, bisa saja ada jin yang iseng masuk ke tubuh kakaknya yang memang sedikit gila ini.

"Hehe, tuh!" Neji menunjuk benda seperti balok panjang yang menempel di dinding. "Lihat tuh, tempat dingin kayak gini sih gak butuh AC, kan?" Ucap Neji masih tetap mengarahkan telunjuknya pada benda yang menempel di dinding, yang ternyata adalah sebuah AC lama.

"AC lama, udah rombeng gitu, kok masih tetep dipasang, ya?" Neji bertanya, Sasuke hanya terdiam, dalam hati mensyukuri ternyata kakaknya tidak kesurupan karena tiba-tiba tertawa tadi.

Selama dua puluh lima menit mereka kembali diam, dan...

Srek srek

Suara itu seakan langsung menembus ke dalam lubang telinga Sasuke. Neji menatap ke arah pintu keluar dan jendela bergantian, berusaha mencari arah suara.

Srek srek

Kali ini disertai angin dingin yang menyapu wajah mereka berdua, suara itu semakin keras. Neji mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres. Bagaimana mugkin bisa ada angin, sedang satu-satunya ventilasi di ruangan ini tertutup rapat, memblokir aliran udara dari luar.

Neji berdiri, sebenarnya dia agak ngeri, tapi dia tidak mau kelihatan seperti anak kecil di depan adiknya. Tengsin dong, sudah kelas dua SMA masih penakut.

"Kan belum jam satu?" Suara Sasuke terdengar gemetar.

"Emangnya musti jam satu, apa?" Neji berkata kesal.

KRAK!

Sasuke terlonjak bangkit mendengar suara patahan keras dari depan.

"Kayak suara barang patah, ya?" Neji bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan...!" Sasuke setengah berteriak saat kakaknya mulai berjalan.

"Apa sih! Ngagetin aja!"

"Bukan, itu kan tempat hantunya muncul!"

"Terus?"

"Ya, itu ka—" Ucapan Sasuke terpotong, matanya terpaku ke lantai yang dilapisi karpet beludru tebal. Sebuah bayangan hitam besar terbentuk di atasnya, seperti membentuk sosok panjang dengan tangan dan kaki yang lebih dari dua.

Neji mengikuti arah pandang adiknya, sebelum akhirnya ikut menstupa bersama adiknya. Mereka berdua terpaku, jantung mereka mulai berlomba dengan keringat yang mengalir di punggung mereka.

"HYAAA! GYAAA!" Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah berlari ke arah pintu. Saking tergesanya Sasuke berlari, dia tak sengaja menabrak guci di sisi tembok.

BRAK!

Guci itu jatuh menghantam lantai yang tidak tertutup karpet.

DONG!

Suara jam besar menggema di ruangan.

Srek srek

PRAK

Syuuhhh...

Suara angin mengalir di ruangan. Neji mulai ketakutan. Bingung, dia mengejar adiknya yang terduduk di lantai setelah menabrak guci, dan sebagai puncak dari ketakutan ini...

BRAK!

AC tua itu dengan mulus menghantam lantai dengan kecepatan tinggi, tertarik sempurna oleh gaya gravitasi. Sesaat saja AC itu sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

"GYAAAAAA!" Sasuke berteriak.

"ARRGGGHHHH!" Neji ikut-ikutan berteriak.

"Apa-apaan, sih?" Suara berat yang marah menyusul. Ayah dan ibu sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka, lampu ruangan telah dinyalakan. Cahayanya menerangi ruangan yang kini benar-benar berantakan.

Neji dan Sasuke berhenti berteriak, perasaan mereka berganti lega saat ini.

"Ya, ampun! Kenapa ini?" Ibu menatap tak percaya melihat ruangan yang sekarang seperti baru saja terkena tsunami.

Sasuke dan Neji bertatapan, senyum lega menghiasi wajah mereka berdua. "Kita selamat!" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

 **XXXXX**

* * *

Sasuke dan Neji sedang berada di halaman villa. Mereka berdua dihukum karena telah sukses merusak ruang keluarga villa.

"Arrgghh! Gara-gara elu, nih!" Ucap Neji sebal sambil menyapu dengan malas.

"Enak aja! Kan idenya ente! Siapa suruh sok berani!" Sasuke menjawab kesal.

"Ternyata gak ada hantu! Cuman AC rusak doang yang bikin suara srek-srek!"

"Terus, bayangan yang di lantai?" Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Itu kan bayangan cabang pohon nangka ini yang masuk lewat jendela! Nah elu langsung ketakutan aja! Bego!" Neji meyodok adiknya dengan sapu.

"Mana aku tahu!" Sasuke balas menyodok kakaknya . "Habis pake ada angin segala!" Katanya lagi.

"Dasar penakut! Penakut!" Neji menjulurkan lidahnya sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Enak aja!" Sasuke mengejar kakaknya sambil memukulkan sapu ke badannya.

Bukannya membersihkan pekarangan, mereka malah main perang-perangan. Sepertinya mimpi buruk Sasuke dan Neji sudah berakhir. Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang wanita berdaster biru yang memegang benang wol sedang mengintip mereka dari balik jendela.

 **TAMAT | Review, please?**

 **nb: Cerita ini udah lama banget saya buat, dan tiba-tiba aja pengen saya publish salah satunya demi mengembalikkan mood saya yang sedang nyicil Let The Story Begin yang udah hiatus nyampe tiga tahun (maafin saya kawan-kawan budiman, saya Php emang iya, heuu, tapi bener lagi dicicil ini ceritanya). Mohon maaf untuk Neji dan Sasuke yang OOC pake banget. Karakter Sasuke aslinya namanya Radian, dan Neji Rangga. Semoga suka ya. Mamacih #lambai2 tangan.**


End file.
